Ivyleap's Warrior Name generator!
by Accaliacyperus
Summary: What title reads! If ya want a warrior name, you've come to the right place!
1. Prefix

Hey guys! Welcome to my name generator! Let the name generating... begin! Okie, so the prefix is the first letter of your first name!

A- Ivy (Male: Lion)

B-Sliver

C-Leopard

D-Meadow

E-Leaf

F-Seed

G-Apple (Male:Breeze)

H-Dapple (Male:Bramble)

I-Stone

J-Rain

K-Black

L-Rose (Male:Swift)

M-Fire

N-Feather (Male:Duck)

O-Dark

P-Reed

Q-Ice

R-Flame

S-Shadow

T-Oak

U-Thistle

V-Raven

W-Flower (Male:Night)

X-White

Y-Tiger

Z-Raven

So, there you go! Mine: Ivyblankblank!


	2. Suffix

Hey guys, welcome back! without further ado, we're off!

Suffix is chosen by first letter of last name!

A-tail

B-flower (Male:fang)

C-cloud

D-storm

E-wing

F-leap

G-claw

H-stream

I-light

J-claw

K-thorn

L-petal (Male:storm)

M-flame

N-claw

O-seed

P-fire

Q-nose

R-claw

S-pelt

T-stripe

U-fang

V-leap

W-fur

X-fang

Y-petal (Male:claw)

Z-song (Male:pelt)

Mine: Ivyleap (Offfffffffff course!)


	3. Appearances

OMSC! You guys are awesome! **10** reviews! **10** reviews!

Thanks To:

Vineclaw le Warrior

Asgardian Grizzly

Eagle mourning Aspen's soul

XxToxic BirdyxX

ChibiSaph27

Chocolate Magical Dinosaur

PerfectlyClearly

Undyne-Peridot

Firestorm (Guest)

And all other viewers!

Just wanted to mention that if you don't like your name, you can change it! For our appearances you have to use the 3rd letter of your first name. If it doesn't match up with your name, then use your best friend. Okie! Lets get started!

A- Black tom with white patches and amber eyes

B-Grey she-cat with black and white patches and ocean-blue eyes

C-Pure white tom with green eyes

D-Black tabby she-cat with brown eyes

E-Blue-grey tom with amber with silver specked eyes

F-Tortoiseshell she-cat with striking blue eyes

G-Brown tom with white cloud-like patches and dark amber eyes

H-Cream-colored she-cat with violet with grey and silver specked eyes

I-White tom with silver eyes

J-Dark-grey, almost black she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye

K-Sandy-colored with grey socks and grey full hind leg with blue eyes

L-Ginger she-cat with a fluffy tail and silver eyes

M-Black tabby tom with white socks and brown eyes

N-Orange tabby she-cat with one brown sock, one white sock and blue eyes

O-Cream-colored tom with long claws and silver eyes

P-Sandy-colored she-cat with black underbelly and ear-tips with icy blue eyes

Q-White tom with black patches, with one patch over eye, striking amber eyes

R-Pale ginger she-cat with one blue eye and one silver eye

S-Pure black tom with piercing green eyes

T-Light grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

U-Large white tom with green eyes

V-Black tabby she-cat with forest green eyes

W-Black tom with a splash of white on chest and silver eyes

X-Dark brown she-cat with amber and silver specked eyes

Y-Light brown tabby tom with blue-green eyes

Z-Dusky brown she-cat with right violet eye and brown left eye

Me time! Of course my character: Ivyleap, a black tabby she-cat with forest green eyes!

See ya later :)


	4. Roles

Sup! This one was requested from…..

ASGARDIANGRIZZLY! YAYYYYYYY! *claps vigorously until hands are ruby red*

Anyway…. YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M JUST GONNA GET TO THE POINT!

Roles: (First letter of your favorite candy, "everything" counts under E)

A- Queen

B- Kit (Add kit in place for suffix)

C- Apprentice (Add paw in place for suffix)

D- Any, you choose!

E- Deputy

F- Leader (Add star in place for suffix)

G- Queen

H- Any, you choose!

I- Apprentice (Add paw in place for suffix)

J- Kit (Add kit in place for suffix)

K- Deputy

L- Any, you choose!

M- Leader (Add star in place for suffix)

N- Queen

O- Any, you choose!

P- Kit (Add kit in place for suffix)

Q- Any, you choose!

R- Apprentice (Add paw in place for suffix)

S- Leader (Add star in place for suffix)

T- Kit (Add kit in place for suffix)

U- Any, you choose!

V- Queen

W- Apprentice

X- Any, you choose!

Y- Any, you choose!

Z- Any, you choose!

Mine was Ivyleap, and I am a deputy! Yayyyyyy…. (Favorite candy was EVERYTHING, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) *cough, cough* I'm turning evil….


End file.
